Nailah Quill
Character Early Life Sastra was born into a time of trouble, where uncertainty and fear weren't uncommon in Ala Mihgo, the great City State of the Highlanders. She was the youngest child in a pack of three, to her mother and father that were a rarer sight in the world of couples, as her mother had opted to settle with a midlander. They had met within the field of keeping people safe, and continued to work as that in the first few years of Sastra's life. When the King of Ruin fell, however, the turmoil that followed and preceeded the Garlean takeover was too much for her parents to handle, and they were subsequently killed. Strangers found Sastra and her two elder siblings, though Sastra had gotten separated from them, and as such they were sent to different orphanages. Sastra ended in Ul'dah, too terrified to say her own name. She was given the name Sastra by her caregiver at the orphanage, and she continued to live here for all of her childhood, with memories from her time in Ala Mihgo fading into the subconsciousness of her mind. Sometime around her thirteenth year, Sastra was faced with no other option but to move away from the orphanage. She'd become too old to stay, and as a last act of kindness, the orphanage gave her several options to find work and mentorship in Ul'dah. But neither the crafts nor the guilds of arm caught her interest. Rather, she chose to seek outside of the walls, with no knowledge of what dangers that was out there. That she survived her first year could be considered a miracle, but the then young woman had a gifted tongue, and she was able to talk her way in and out of beneficial situations. She learned how to set up traps, and how to wield a bow to hunt down bigger prey. Then she picked up the knowledge of where to sell what she did not need to sustain herself, and how to make scraps last for the times where prey had moved out of her reach. She never longed for a roof over her head, often sleeping in trees like a Miqo'te, or a cave like a duskwight. All she had was her trusty backpack, and she found a sense of happiness this way. For more than a decade, this was how her life was, until a fateful day where an encounter with a thieving lalafell would turn everything upside down. Appearance Sastra stands a head and a bit shorter than her fellow highlander brethren, at approxementally 168 centimeters. Her body is one that appears apt for mobility, as well as strength, and Sastra does what she must to maintain her shape. Her muscles are lightly defined, and her skin bears several scars from her time out and about. The most visible one, should she wear anything that leaves it exposed, is a scar from a cut on her right shoulder with dots following along it,as though it had been stitched up. Due to her time mostly being spent in sunny Thanalan, she usually has a healthy tan adding to the otherwise fair hue of her skin. Her hair is dark red, as intense flames some would say, and it appears to be naturally so. It reaches to her shoulders, and beyond the occasional brush it is left to it's own devices. Without consequence to her sight, her eyes are grey - often appearing to reflect the colors she sorround herself with, greens and blues being especially good at it. On her cheek is a marking painted with an enduring type of facepaint that she repaints every so often, as a part of a personal ritual. She tends to wear clothes that reflect the climate she's in, and highly prefers leathers and cloths over heavy armor. When wandering, she almost always has a bow with her, along with a backpack that holds her life in it, along with basic necessities for surviving in the wild. Among those a couple of knives of utility and ones more suited for hunt. Recent appearance changes: After an incident where Sastra was kidnapped and tortured, she now has a host of new scars as the conjury used was not focused on removing them: Several on her back from lashings and deep cuts, two smaller round scars from burns on her right wrist and her right shoulder, as well as some scars from cuts on her inner part of her legs starting from just above the knees. Current Situation Sastra no longer wanders the roads as often as she used to do. Her duties as the Leader of the Kindred rest heavily on her shoulders, full of challenges and a busy schedule. Since The Kindred moved into their house, she spends an increasing amount of time there, managing the company and her alcoholism. Recently Sastra may be sighted among two people that share some of her looks, which are her siblings Niamh Quill and Ancelot Quill, as they have found each other after almost two decades of separation. When she does wander, it tends to be with a specific purpose in mind, and she also increasingly shows up at social gatherings to mingle and establish connections. One of her ultimate goals for the future is to be able to return home to Ala Migho. Combat General Sastra is not trained to fight other people, and in the case of a fight breaking out, she would likely attempt to flee at the first given moment. Should she be unable to flee, she can defend herself somewhat, but to a seasoned magician or fighter of other arts she would likely be overmanned. Sastra is shy of conflicts because of this, and won't be the one to start a bar fight. Her abilities wielding a bow could be as deadly for people as they are for animals, under the right circumstances, though Sastra has to this day never killed another person. Tendencies Likes ::*Red wine ::*People of her own kin, unless they prove otherwise. ::*To travel without care for the destination, and with little planning. Dislikes ::*Lalafells, until they prove otherwise. ::*People who in some way negatively influences her outcome of a situation, such as a trade. ::*Men who try too hard. Hobbies/Talents ::*She hunts with a good success-rate ::*She can survive in the wild ::*She's good at convincing people they're making the bargain of a lifetime, whilst still turning out to be the one that gets the biggest profit from a trade. Other ::*Sastra tends to hang about The Kindred's estate (Goblet, Ward 4), but can be seen in a multitude of locations due to her wandering mannerisms. ::*Sastra has a room in the Kindreds estate, but she still prefers to keep most of what she owns on her person. Relationships Family Sastra's family is composed of her late parents, two older siblings - a sister and a brother, as well as some distant aunts and uncles. Sastra was seperated from her siblings in the turmoil that was Ala Mihgo just before the garlean take-over, and whilst her sister and brother were able to re-establish their connection, neither of them were able to find Sastra and have since then presumed that she is dead. They do not know her by the name of Sastra, as that name was one given to her by the orphanage as she was too young to tell them at the time of her rescue. Sastra herself is not aware that she has any living family lingering about. Between the three siblings, several physical traits such as haircolor and complexity is reminiscent of eachother. As Sastra's father was a midlander however, only Sastra and her brother lean more toward the highlander-esque traits, where as her sister lean toward the looks of a midlander. Family name: Quill Sastra's real name: Nailah Quill (Not widespread knowledge) Mother: (Has yet to be discovered) Father: (Has yet to be discovered) Sister: Niamh Quill Brother: Ancelot Quill Friends Close Friends ◊ Vincent "Crow" Lacroix - Sastra's relation to Crow has greatly improved over time, and he is one of the few people Sastra trusts. ◊Templeton Leach - Though she has not seen him for some time now, she still considers him one of her best friends. Friends ◊ Leanna Vist - A recent addition to the Kindred, a Highlander that Sastra feels she can get along with. ◊ Bexy Amalaryssia - Sastra and Bexy have been friends for a long time, and whilst they don't speak so often, Sastra still appreciates their talks. ◊Lorric Wright - Previously regular costumer at a bar Sastra worked at. Aquaintances ◊ Any member of The Kindred - She treasures her kin, though she rarely sees them as friends, and more as employees. ◊Vyncent Fields - Former employer of Sastra, her relation to Vyncent bounces up and down. ◊Rinh Hallani - Sastra met Rinh by coincidence, and oftentimes stops up to say hi to her when spotted. ◊ Kale Aideron - Sastra met Kale in Vesper Bay, and has met up with him several times since for a drink. ◊ Rarashid Kokoshid - Newfound business associate. Enemies Sastra has no known enemies at this point in time. Rumors Common Rumors ::*There'll always be rumors about Sastra dating someone. ::*She is known for leading The Kindred ::*She's got a thing for red wine. PC Rumors ::* This woman... Sastra. She gave me a life. Friends, a job, a home... Even a lover. She's truly modest regarding such, but she knows not what she has done for me. And i will repay her in my duties, even if such takes the rest of my cycles. - Bexy Amalaryssia Annotations Please do not use any of this information IC'ly unless it was legitimately obtained, or if you have permission from myself. Thanks! Category:Character Pages Category:Wardens